NaruHina's sweet but crazy long story
by shy hinata girl
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the young prince of the Uzumaki clan, he is arranged to be married to Karin. but what happens when he suddenly starts to fall for a young peasent girl, who only thinks about work, work, work. Can Naruto show her how...full summary inside
1. Living boy

_**NaruHina Fanfiction.**_

_**The other side of the village kingdom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters; sad but true. I do hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the young prince of the Uzumaki clan, he is arranged to be married to Karin. But what happens when he suddenly starts to fall for a young peasant girl, who only thinks about work, work, and work. Can Naruto show her how to have fun without falling in love?**_

Chapter 1

In Konoha village; well known for the famous, wealthy two clans; Uzumaki Namikaze, and Uchiha. Both clans are well develop and contain one of the most powerful ninjas Yondaime Namikaze and Fugato Uchiha; the ones now following in their footsteps are young prince Naruto and young prince Sauske.

Now 18 years old; Naruto must face the toughest decision in his life as a young prince.

"Marriage…?" said Naruto as he stopped slurping on his ramen, to look up at his parents, "That's right." Says a woman with long red hair. Naruto completely drops his chopsticks.

"But why can't I choose who I should marry?" he protested. This time a man with the same spiky blonde hair looked at his son "Because Naruto, when two people from wealthy clans marry each other then the village where we live can get more resources; which will help those in need."

Naruto just stood quiet, he knew how important it was for his parents for him to get marry to a wealthy girl, it would help keep the Uzumaki Namikaze clan in excellent population; but sometimes he wish he could choose who he wants to marry at least have some sort of say as a young prince, right?

"I understand." Naruto finally said. Naruto's mother smiled and continued to eat. After a while Naruto spoke. "So who am I engaged to anyway?" he asked.

Yondaime smiled "Why to Karin Kazema **(Sorry I don't know Karin's last name.)**

"NOOOOOOO!" was all that was heard in the Uzumaki mansion and throughout the whole village of Konoha.

"Out of all of the girls in Konoha, why did it have to be Karin?" Said Naruto as one of the maids was fixing is hair. In front of Naruto stood his two best friends Sauske and Sakura Uchiha. Sauske Uchiha is the young prince of the Uchiha, he has dark blue hair and is wearing his royal clothes; the one who he has his arm liked with is his wife Sakura Haruno Uchiha, she has long pink hair with emerald green eyes she gives out a annoyed 'humph' sound. "Well there's no way I'm becoming the god mother of your guy's child." Naruto's face turns red "Hey who says I'm breading her child!"

"oh come on Naruto, you know that it's traditional for the bride and groom to get to it after the wedding, although Sauske here, haded to go all out of control that now I'm pregnant with triplets." She says as she stares annoyed at Sauske while he just grins.

"Man…this is way too much for me to handle, I'm in the mood to walk around the village, where's my first headmen." Said Naruto; as he looked around the room.

"Right here your majesty."

'Great, Kabuto I want to walk around the village." Said Naruto as he puts his jacket on. Sakura and Sauske accompany him as well.

Naruto walks around the village and smiles at his people.

"Good Morning, your majesty."

'Why hello, your majesty."

"Nice day, your majesty."

Naruto walked by the people greeting them by 'hellos, or 'good day', or good morning.'

"Your majesty, I really think we should head back." Said Kabuto in an annoyed and bored tone. Naruto grinned back at Kabuto.

"Nonsense Kabuto, there are so many things you can learn, and so many people you can; as a matter of fact let me explain it this way. Naruto then dragged Kabuto around the village; he showed them the kids playing; old man Teuchi baking bread and ramen, and the young women making googaly eyes to him and Naruto as they pass by.

"You see Kabuto; there are a lot of things to learn outside the palace." Said Naruto as he continues to walk through the village. Kabuto just sighed.

"NARUTO!" said a voice; Naruto turns to see Konohamaru and his friends. "Hey Konohamaru! What's up?" Konohamaru is the grandson of the old man priest Sarutobi. "Naruto you'd say that we would play today!"

Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah! Alright then let's go-"

"Hold it your majesty, your tutor should be at the palace in 5 minutes." Interrupted Kabuto. Naruto groaned "Oh yea I forgot; sorry Konohamaru maybe tomorrow."

"Sure!" said Konohamaru; with that he and his friends left.

"Your late, kid." Said an older man with white spiky hair.

"Yea, yea." Said Naruto, as he sat down.

"So what are we learning this time pervy sage." Said; Naruto.

"Well kid, since you're going to be married you need to know the most important thing that will most please a woman…" Jiyraya said with a smirk.

"And that is…" Naruto added. Jiyraya then came closer to Naruto's ear and then whispered "OK Naruto I'm going to talk to you today about…"

"Honey, have you seen Naruto." Kushina said to her husband.

"He said he was going to bed early." Yondaime added as he ate his ramen.

"Without eating ramen; something must be wrong."

"Don't worry he's probably stressed out because of the wedding; he'll be fine."

(Meanwhile; in Naruto's room.)

"That's it; I'm becoming a priest." Naruto said terrified as he shaked himself to sleep.

_**This is the first chapter of my story; please comment I would highly appreciate it. Also I would like to thank 'Therealgoodytwoshoes' for that helpful information you gave me it really helped. You're the best!**_

_**Bye-bye for now! :)**_


	2. Working girl

_**NaruHina Fanfiction.**_

_**Chapter: 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto character.**_

Chapter 2: Working girl.

Just in the forest of the village; there's a fence that no one is aware of; it blocks the two villages from each other. The village is the village of Rakugen, meaning paradise. Before the village was lively and just as enthusiastic as Konoha but a crisis occurred that cost all of the villagers to lose their homes, and positions; some were left in the street, others died of thirst, starvation, and the dramatic diseases known as Black death' which slowly kills all cells of your body.

People in the village work hard to get the money they need to survive; but there's a young girl who works even harder to get money she needs for her sick grandmother and sister, she's walking through the village, trying to get to her house.

As she passes by she looks at the villagers; she stops when she sees a small girl come up to her, all dirty and desperate.

"(Cough.) Please...ma'am d-do you (cough) have any b-bread..." The young girl gives the little girl a sad smile she reaches to her pocket and pulls out half a bread; she bents down and hands it to her "H-Here you go.." the little girl smiles brightly and hugs her before she runs and feeds it to her and her mother.

As the girl continues to walk she thinks to herself. _'I know that one day things will be better, miracles are bound to happen…right?' _

**Young girl: ****Many nights we've prayed  
>with no proof anyone could hear<br>in our hearts a hopeful song  
>we barely understood<br>now we are not afraid  
>although we know there's much to fear<br>we were moving mountains  
>long before we knew we could…<strong>

The young girl then makes it home; she opens the door and hears the moan of a little girl.

"O-onii-chan…is that you?" The young girl smiled and went to the living room, there laid her younger sister Hanabi and her grandmother. "How do you feel grandma?"

"Oh I'm managing, thank you Hinata." Hinata smiles and stands up; she walks to the cabin and takes out the last loaf a bread. "I have to go and buy more bread tomorrow." She says as she starts to cut the bread in half.

"Hinata, please eat." Her grandmother pleads.

"She's right onii-chan… you haven't eaten in 5 months, you're going to get sick." Adds Hanabi as she continues to cough; suddenly she gets a nosebleed. Hinata wipes it with a piece of napkin. "I'll go and find some herbs then I have to go back to work."

"Oh…Hinata, all you do is work, and work please when are you going to settle down; find yourself a nice gentlemen..." Hinata giggles.

"Gomen, Grandma but I don't have time for love, you and Hanabi are my only family and you guys come first." And with that she left.

Meanwhile.

"You can't catch me Konohamaru!" yelled Udon. Konohamaru cashed his friends as he was about to catch up to Moegi.

"Hehehe, tag Moegi!-" Konohamaru accidently slipped and went rolling down the hill. "Ahhh!" Konohamaru yelled. He landed with his face pressed hard against the fence.

"Konohamaru!" yelled Moegi.

"Are you ok!" Udon yelled to his friend.

"Y-yea…" said Konohamaru as he sees blood coming from his head. Both his friends scream in horror  
>"I-It's the witch!" "Run!" both of Konohamaru's friends leave. "H-Hey don't leave me!" yells Konohamaru.<p>

"O-Oh my… are you o-ok?" says a soft voice. Konohamaru turns to see a young girl looking down at him. "AHHH!" he yells as he starts plead to her "Please witch, I beg I didn't mean to cross your territory, it won't happen again, please don't suck my brains out!" he squeezes his eyes shut; then he hears a soft laughter he opens his eyes to see the young girl laughing with a tiny blush in her cheeks. Konohamaru just stared at her 'wow…she's really pretty.'

"Witch, who gave you that crazy idea," she said to the boy. Konohamaru looked away "Well…I-it's …just…that you don't…um…look." He looked at Hinata; she smiled softly "its ok I understand."

After a few minutes of silence Hinata picks up an herb and another herb that's red. "You sure hit your forehead really hard…here let me take care of it. Hinata moved closer to Konohamaru and squished the red herb causing a red liquid to come out, "Now this might sting little so try to hold it in, ok?" He nodded and suddenly felt a painful sting in his forehead but after a second it was gone; he looked at himself in his tiny mirror. "I-It's healed! The blood, the mark it's gone." He said surprisingly. Hinata smiled kindly at him and put a small band-aid in his forehead and kissed it. When she pulled away Konohamaru was blushing. "Try to be more careful ok?" she said.

Konohamaru just nodded and he watched as Hinata walked away.

As Hinata was making her way back to her grandmother's house she giggles to herself. "I just hope that next time he doesn't hit himself when it's old man Youske's turn to get the herbs. Then he'll be sure to see a witch.

_**That's chapter 2. See you next time!**_


	3. Meeting each other

_**NaruHina Fanfiction.**_

_**Hanabi: Hi there! **_

_**Konohamaru: Hey guys!**_

_**ShyHinatagirl: alright you two, say what I told you.**_

_**Hanabi: ShyHinatagirl doesn't own us or any of the Naruto characters.**_

_**Konohamaru: But she does own this story.**_

_**ShyHinatagirl: that's true.**_

_**Hanabi/Konohamaru: Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: Meeting each other.

"I swear it's true!" Konohamaru said as he pleaded to Naruto and the others the next day.

"Konohamaru, are you sure, I mean Moegi and Udon did say that you hit your head pretty hard." Kushina said as she was drying the dishes.

"I already told you; a girl helped me and she was from Rakugen village!" Konohamaru yelled. "Maybe his head still hurts…he needs some rest." Kabuto added as he smirked at Konohamaru.

"FINE, BE THAT WAY!" Konohamaru ran out the house. "Konohamaru wait!" yelled Naruto as he tried to go after him but was stopped when his father grabbed his arm. "Naruto, don't forget Karin is coming today." Yondaime told his son. Naruto sighed "yea, yea I know." And with that he made his way back upstairs.

**(Meanwhile.)**

"Grandma I'm going to buy more bread, I'll be right back ok?" Hinata said as she made her way to the door.

"Ok…j-just be careful, Hinata" her grandmother said softly. Hinata nodded and slowly closed the door behind her.

Hinata then started making her way towards Konoha village.

(Back to Naruto.)

"Naaruutooo!" yelled Karin as she hugged Naruto; who only sighed annoyingly and was forced to wrap his arms around her. After that she pulled away and smirked. "Oh Naruto, can't you believe that in 4 months you and me will be married?"

"Yea I_ can't_ believe it." Naruto said sarcastically. Just then Sakura and Sauske come in; Karin walks up to them. "Wow. Sakura already expecting another one, you two really want to take that risk again…what if something unexpectly happens to it…" with that she smirked.

"…" Sakura walks away. Sauske glares at Karin before following her.

"Karin." Naruto says.

"Yes my dear Naruto."

"Let me remind you that **you're** in my house and in **my** village, and if you don't behave yourself then I won't hesitate to kick you out, got it?" Naruto then followed Sauske and Sakura.

"You can hate me all you want Naruto, but either way you'll be mine." Said Karin to herself.

Once Naruto caught up to Sakura and Sauske; his eyes sadden; Sakura was crying and Sauske had his arms protectively around her.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry." Naruto said.

Sakura gave Naruto a kind smile "Hey, don't beat yourself up, I just wish I could have ripped that smirk off her face."

"But you can't, I don't want you or the babies to get hurt." Said Sauske, then he started wiping away her tears. Sakura smiled and leaned in and kissed him, Sauske kissed her back.

Naruto smiled at his best friends _'No matter what comes their way those two are always together, when Sakura lost her first child; because Karin purposely pushed her down the stairs I haded to stop Sauske-teme from almost killing her…Those two really love each other..'_ But then his face softens _'I wonder if there's someone out there for me…?'_

After that Naruto decided to walk around the village; as he passes the Academy, he spots Konohamaru in front of a tree drawing.

"Hey your old sketchbook, I haven't seen that in ages." Naruto looks at the picture that Konohamaru's drawing; it looks like a young girl with long indigo hair, big pearly eyes and a charming smile. "Naruto, you believe me do you?" Konohamaru tells him. Naruto smirks and sits next to him "Of course, I mean do you know how many times I've been hit in the head by Sakura, my mom, and Pervy-sage, and look at me." After a while Konohamaru spoke again.

"She was really pretty…"

"Huh..?"

"The lady that helped me, she was kind and pretty, and healed my wound with some red-leaf-thingy."

Naruto stood and said. "I'm in the mood for some of old man Teuchi's bread and ramen, wanna join me?" Konohamaru grinned. "Sure!" he stood up and both started to make their way towards Teuchi's restaurant.

As Konohamaru and Naruto were laughing at a joke they stopped when they heard the sound of Teuchi's voice.

"Hinata, so nice to see you." Naruto frozed and just stared at the girl; she had long indigo hair, white creamy skin, her clothes looked really old, some ripped up pants and a ripped up shirt that was too long on her, but for some reason Naruto couldn't help but find that girl beautiful. "W-who is she..?"

"That's the girl that helped me." Konohamaru said with a smile. Konohamaru waved his hand high and yelled "Hey!" Hinata saw him and smiled softly as she waved back to him.

"Let's meet her, Naruto." Naruto didn't answer he just let himself be pulled by Konohamaru. When they were in front of Hinata, Hinata looked at Konohamaru and smiled "H-How does y-your forehead f-feel?" she says. "Great thanks." Grins Konohamaru. "T-that's good." She then looks at Naruto, her cheeks now were matching the color of Naruto's; Konohamaru looked at them both and snickered "Love at first sight huh?"

Naruto then realized that he had been staring at the girl for a while so he shook his head, and scratched the back part "Hehehe, sorry I didn't mean to stare." Hinata smiles softly "t-that's ok."

"So may I please ask the fine maidens name and also the one who saved my little brother?" Naruto said as he took Hinata's left hand and kissed it slightly. Hinata's face was beet red _'Don't faint don't faint; don't faint, not here, not now.'_ She gulped and looked toward the ground.

"P-please sir…for I-I am n-not a m-maiden, my name I-is no worthy o-of your beknowest." Naruto looked at the girl and smiled "Well I happen to think, that you're the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on." He smirked. Hinata's eyes widen for a second but then a kind smile appeared across her lips. "T-thank you…my n-name is H-Hinata, Hinata Shuga."

"Hinata, that name really suits you." He said.

"A-and may I-I ask your n-name?" she tells Naruto.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki, the young prince." Konohamaru added. Hinata looked at Konohamaru this time. "A-and I never g-got your n-name."

"Konohamaru Sarutobi." Hinata leaned down and kissed his cheeks; Konohamaru was now red as he looked up at her. "I-its nice t-to meet y-you."

"Hinata, will it just be three breads this time?" Teuchi says. Hinata smiles softly. " Gomen, Teuchi but I only have enough for two, I have to hurry home and feed Hanabi and Grandma, then I have to hurry to work. " Naruto just looks at her and for some reason, he knows that she isn't happy, and that it's been years since she smiles or laughs. As Hinata searches through her pockets, her eyes start to water a bit "N-no... it c-can't be r-ripped…I-it can't."

"Hey Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asks her. "I-I had m-my money here a m-minute ago, I g-guess my p-pockets ripped out…and t-they all fell.

Naruto suddenly felt bad for Hinata, until he got an idea and went up to Teuchi "Old man; give me two big bags full of bread!" Hinata stared at him wide-eyed and saw as Teuchi gave Naruto the two bags of bread. Hinata looked down so that Naruto couldn't notice her mouth water.

"Here" Hinata looks up to see Naruto offering her the two bags; her eyes were now extremely wide "I-Is t-t-that for m-me…?" she said as her eyes were getting watery.

"Yep, Sure is." He grinned. When he looked at her, she was now crying, sobbing her heart out into the bag. Naruto looked at her and without knowing he pulled her into a hug, Hinata continued to sob. "T-thank you…t-thank you s-s-so much…" Naruto held her tighter "Hey, don't cry anymore Hinata…you look cuter when you smile." He pulled away and wiped her tears and grinned. Hinata smiled back at him and leaned in and kissed his cheeks. Naruto's face was now beet red. "T-thank you so much, Naruto-san…I-I promise t-to pay you b-back!" and with that she left. Naruto just stood in the same spot Teuchi and Ayame waving their hands in front of his face.

That day Hinata feed as much bread as she could to the villagers and her family, though once again she didn't eat anything…out of the two big bags only four loafs of bread remained. Hinata as outside looking up at the stars, she remembered how much she enjoyed her day…she remembers seeing Teuchi and Ayame, Konohamaru, and Naruto… she didn't understand why she felt so nervous around him, but overall she was thankful. "Arigato…Naruto-san."

_**And that's chapter 3, I will try to upload as fast as possible for you all, please continuing reading.**_

_**Konohamaru: Yea! It will help a lot.**_

_**Hanabi: If you don't review then I will die…**_

_**Konohamaru: you guys don't want Hanabi-chan to die, right?**_

_**Hanabi: so please review.**_

_**Konohamaru/Hanabi: Thank you.**_

_**See you all soon!**_


End file.
